


It's a Foolproof Plan

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I have written more fake dating fics today than I ever have before in my life, I lied I'm going to sleep and rolling that promot over to tomorrow, and I have one more to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse, Caitlin, and Cisco are dreading this event for the benefactors of the particle accelerator. Jesse has a idea to spice the evening up--and an ulterior motive.</p><p>(Written for Flarrow Femslash Week: Day One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Foolproof Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not certain of the age gap here, but I'm going to say that since this is Earth-2 I can fudge things for the purposes of the fic, and Jesse's probably nineteen or twenty and Cait's twenty-three or twenty-four

“I don’t want to go to this,” Caitlin groans, letting herself slump sideways against Cisco. “It’s going to be awful. A bunch of pretentious rich people walking around, acting like they know something about science when they don’t, Cisco, they really don’t.”

“You think it’s going to be awful?” Jesse asks, scathing, from where she’s standing in front of the mirror, putting in her earrings. “At least you aren’t related to ‘the man of the night, the one we’ve all been waiting for, gee Jess isn’t your father grand?’” she tilts her head slightly side to side as she goes, one eye twitching with distaste. It’s absurd, but kind of funny. “I hate playing doting daughter at these things.”

“Jesse, you are a doting daughter,” Cisco points out, stroking Cait’s hair as she continues to mumble vague complaints into his shoulder.

Jesse waves a hand dismissively, shaking her head. “Yes, but there’s a difference between thinking my dad is awesome but being able to criticize him when I feel like it, and having to act like he’s the most perfect being to ever walk the Earth. See what I’m saying?”

“Do I even have to be there?” Caitlin asks. She lifts her face, sticks out a lip as she gazes over at Jesse. “I’m not his daughter, like you said, and I’m also not his pseudo-son. I’m the biochemist who doesn’t even actually have anything directly to do with the particle accelerator. It’s not my fault I’m friends with a guy who does.” She elbows Cisco to say “This is entirely your fault and I blame you.”

“No, Cait, you have to come!” Cisco grabs her arm, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. “It’s going to be awful; we have to stand in solidarity!”

“I have an idea,” Jesse announces. Cisco and Cait are both immediately wary of the mischievous light in her eyes as she moves to sit next to them on the bed. She grins, wide and full of bright white teeth. “Let’s see how many people we can convince Cait and I are dating.” She sees Cisco open his mouth, face disapproving, and raises a hand. “Hear me out,” she requests. He closes his mouth, eyes slightly narrowed. “It gives me something to talk about other than my dad, right? It gives Cait something fun to do, and when you inevitably go hide in a corner, Cisco, it gives you a show to enjoy!”

“I don’t know…” Cisco says, slow, eyes still narrowed, but Cait holds out her hand for Jesse to shake.

“Deal,” she states, emphatically.

Jesse shakes her hand, beaming—but as they prepare to leave, Cisco catches her arm, holds her back a step. “When you’ve got a megacrush on a girl, isn’t asking her to pretend to date you a little… masochistic?” he murmurs, searching Jesse’s eyes.

She pats his hand, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, Cisco. I’m a fully functional adult these days, or did you forget?”

“You’re only a few years younger than me, Jess; I never looked at you like a little kid. Look, I’m just—”

“Are you two coming or not?” Caitlin calls, turning to face them with crossed arms. “Or is there something I need to know?”

“Cisco’s just getting stage fright in regards to the plan,” Jesse responds breezily, plucking Cisco’s hand from her arm and strolling after Caitlin. “I, luckily, am not. This—” she slides her arm through Cait’s, throws a wink back at Cisco— “is going to be fun.”

***

“Cait, darling, I’m simply famished,” Jesse states, drawling her letters like a Southern Belle. “Accompany me to the buffet?”

“Like I could be anywhere but by your side,” Cait answers with a wink. “Excuse me, Mr. Nathan, Mrs. Nathan.” She lets herself be drawn away- shakes with silent giggles- and Jesse presses close, her own voice shaking with suppressed laughter as she admonishes Caitlin.

“You’re laying it on too thick! No one will believe it!”

“It’s not like we’ve expressed interest in each other in the past! This is our honeymoon period, Jess—if we don’t lay it on thick, they won’t believe it!”

“In that case…” Jesse’s eyes sparkle as she pulls Cait to a stop directly in front of the desserts. “Feeding each other. Best way to convince people we’re serious.”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow, then grabs a plate. “Load it up,” she says authoritatively. “We can order pizza later tonight if we decide we need actual food and not just sugar.”

Jesse beams, selecting a variety of small confections—tiny wedding cookies covered in powdered sugar, cheesecake bites, mini fruit tarts, and other things along the same lines. She takes two of each to keep things fair- she and Cait are both quite serious about their desserts- and is about to make a case for splitting a slice of the key lime pie (because just looking at it is making her mouth water) when she turns and finds herself face to face with her father.

Harrison raises an eyebrow. (Jesse raises one in return. Caitlin blushes furiously, suddenly thinking of this in the context of _dating her boss’s daughter_.) “I hear congratulations are in order,” he says, in that dry, flat way of his.

“Thanks, Dad,” Jesse breezes, pulls Cait into her side with a flutter of her eyelashes. “It was a long time coming.”

Cait fumbles the plate so she can slip her arm around Jesse in return. “We meant to let you know before we got here, but we got a little swept away in the excitement of the event. T-Minus ten days to the particle accelerator’s debut!” she makes a vague, half-aborted motion with the hand holding the plate of food.

“Yes, it’s quite the shindig isn’t it.” Harrison’s other eyebrow has gone up. (Caitlin can feel her palms getting sweaty.)

“Go back to mingling, Dad. I promise we won’t do anything embarrassing, like make out in front of all of your benefactors.” Jesse rolls her eyes, makes a shooing motion with her free hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to argue; I can tell when I’m unwanted. Have a good night, girls.” He wanders back off, shaking his head slightly.

Caitlin groans, buries her face in the side of Jesse’s neck. “He doesn’t believe us,” she mumbles. “Or he doesn’t approve. Either way, I might lose my job on Monday.”

“Nonsense,” Jesse tells her, nudging her chin slightly until she lifts her head, meets Jesse’s gaze. Jesse looks suddenly nervous, bites her lip, then offers, “He’d never fire my girlfriend just for being my girlfriend, if he knew that dating her was making me happy. I mean…” she shrugs. “You’ve already gone through the awkward meeting with my dad. Might as well make it real now, right?”

Caitlin blinks. “Jesse,” she begins slowly, “was this all just a ploy to get me to date you?”

Jesse grins weakly. “Did it work?”

(The way Caitlin drags her away from the party so she can kiss her without breaking Jesse’s promise to her dad? It says yes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for all of Flarrow Femslash Week! Hit me up either at my Flash sideblog lisasneeze or my main blog weekend-conspiracy-theorist


End file.
